


One Last Day

by RedBloodTea



Category: Original Work
Genre: End of the World, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Marriage Proposal, One Shot, Sad, Slow Dancing, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:20:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24137245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedBloodTea/pseuds/RedBloodTea
Summary: Give me one last day. Just one last day.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 1





	One Last Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Myoneloveismusic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myoneloveismusic/gifts).



Give me one more day,  
To show them that I mean it.

*******

"Let's do something fun today."  
Marcy looked up from her computer to look at her girlfriend.  
"Okay. What do you wanna to do?"  
Denna smiled. "Let's go to the park!"  
"And do what?" Marcy questioned as she pulled on her boots.  
"What normal people do," Denna huffed, "Go dancing!"  
Marcy smiled at her silly girl.  
"Alright, let's go then!"

*******

Give me one more day,  
To show them all my love.

*******

Denna pulled along the shorter girl as she hummed. Marcy smiled at her and giggled when Denna twirled her.  
Denna starts to hum a waltz and then pauses in the motions.  
Marcy glanced up at her. "Dee?"  
Denna smiles, and gently pushes her away. She bent on one knee and starts to speak.  
"Marcy Evanson, the day we met was a disaster. We met rock bottom, and the only way things have been going since then is up. You are everything to me, and I want to give you the world. So, will you marry me?"  
Marcy was crying, and there was a huge smile on her face. "Yes!" she cried, flying into the arms of the woman she loved. "Yes, I will marry you!"

*******

Give me one more hour,  
Spent within their arms.

*******

They went home to their apartment hand in hand. They were laughing together about nothing, taking in the familiar sights of their city that seemed so much brighter than how it looked just an hour ago.  
Denna had given Marcy one of her earbuds, and they sang joyfully along with the music, heads bent together.  
Marcy grabbed Denna's other had and started to twist them in circles, a bright grin on her face. Denna matched it.

*******

Just one more moment,  
Spent, with you.

*******

In their small apartment, which was technically Marcy's, the were dancing again.  
An old vinyl record played, the music breaking at points, in their green and white living space.  
It was a slow dance, soft and sweet. Their little circles weaving around on the gray carpet.  
As their lips pressed together, a bright light flashed, and everything was smoke.

*******

Just one more moment,  
Spent, with you.

*******

**Author's Note:**

> My heart hurt writing this. My attempt to write angst! Did it work? Are you sad?  
> Comments and kudos feed my soul!  
> ~Red


End file.
